Betrayal of Love
by Third-Sin-Wrath
Summary: Eren's life was never the most happy. But there were some moments. But those didn't always last long. Eren conquered the Titans years ago and now he recaps the life he had. Especially the times he had with the woman he loves... All the ups and all the downs... ErenxAnnie
1. Chapter 1

The hallway was barren, which was strange for the time of day. The floors were made of smooth wooden surface. The walls were a polished cobble with windowsills carved in them, that let much light in. Magnificent crimson carpets with golden tassels were arranged across the floors in a specific manner. Each having the same patterns on them. Lanterns were placed along the walls for the dark hours of the night. None were lit but a fresh layer of wax had melted from the previous night.

At the end of the hallway was a pair of wooden doors decorated beautifully, with a pattern edged into them. The doors were dark brown and were accompanied by silver doorknobs. There was about a two feet distance from the door frame and were the walls meet at the corner. On the right side of the doors was a small plaque that read "Erwin's Office". There were a total of six chairs outside the doors, for those waiting for their turn to enter, positioned on either side of the door directly across from each other.

In the middle chair on the left side of the door a man in his early thirties sat there waiting to be called in. He was hunched over with his elbows on his knees and his hands crossed. His left leg was shaking hazardously with anticipation. He had smooth brown hair that threatened to shoot in every which way. His Face was covered with brown bristly hair that covered his chin and upper lip. His emerald colored eyes were focused solely on the carpet in front of him. His body was thin yet surprisingly muscular. He was dressed in the standard survey corps uniform. The wings of freedom spread over his heart and on his back

"Why the hell was I called here?" The man thought to himself as he sat there. He glanced at the name of the former Survey Corps commander and a new thought came into his head. "Why the hell am I at Erwin's office anyways? Shouldn't I be at Levi's office if I'm in trouble. But wait I was never told I was in trouble. But if I'm not then why the hell am I here then?" He asked himself. His thoughts were soon disturbed as an officer of the Military Police stepped out the door.

"Mr. Yeager they're ready to see you now." The female officer said with a small smile.

"Th-thank you..." Eren replied as he stepped into the office.

Inside was a man in about his twenties with pale blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes. He was about five and a half feet tall and was wearing a black suit with the Military Police symbol stitched on his pocket, over his heart. On the desk was some of the things that had been left there after Erwin's passing and unfamiliar a notepad accompanied by an ink pen.

"Hello Mr. Yeager. My name is Donald Weisler. I am an Officer of the MPs." He greeted with a small smile.

Eren responded with a strong salute to the man, which he quickly waved off. "Um sir? May I ask what brings you here?" Eren asked. His voice far deeper than it was years ago.

"Yes you may." Weisler had replied. "I'm here to gather information on what had happened years ago. I've already asked Levi Ackerman, Mikasa Ackerman, and others that had witnessed everything firsthand... But I decided to get the truth from the main source."

"Of course Mr. Weisler. I'd love to." Eren replied. "But what exactly about, sir? Shouldn't The capital have all the information about the elimination of the Titans and what had been done and anything else that may have followed."

"That's not what I'm asking about Eren..." He replied. He gestured for him to take a seat, which he did graciously. "I'm talking about what happened with a Miss Annie Leonhardt.'

At this Eren smiled dryly. "Oh... You want that story... I hope you're prepared to be here a while... It is a long one... With a lot of twists and turns." He replied clearly his throat. "The first thing I should say is that I loved her... Now where to start? I guess I should start at our trainee days.

Eren repeated this line in his head about a hundred times as he drifted off into his memories. A smile plastered on his face as he remembered his past that laid more than a decade in his past but he remembered like it had all happened yesterday.

The sun was setting over the horizon as all of the new trainees entered the mess hall for supper, except one who had been forced to run laps for her stupidity. Eren stood in line to retrieve his supper, which was a measly bowl of broth with potatoes and vegetables and no meat, and a small chunk of stale bread nearly as hard as a rock. After Eren had retrieved his meal he had sat down at an Empty table and was soon accompanied by his sister, Mikasa, and his best friend, Armin. While Eren had been eating a few of his fellow trainees stood around him asking various questions about the Titans, which Eren answered with boredom.

After which, Eren proceeded to get in a verbal sparring match with his fellow trainee, Jean Kirstein. After the bickering between the two boys Eren had left the mess hall, so he could make his way to his sleeping quarters. He was soon accompanied in his walk by his raven haired sister. There walk was short with little conversation. As soon as they made it to Eren's cabin they bid each other goodnight and Mikasa left his side, rather stubbornly I might add.

Eren stepped into the cabin. It was dark and barren inside. There were several sets of bunk beds in it as well as a few desks and bedside tables. There were benches in front of each desk and writing materials on each. The beds were big enough to fit two people in each bunk and had a simple thin blanket on each as well as two pillows. There was a chandelier hanging from the ceiling that held eight unlit candles.

Eren stripped down to a t-shirt and a pair of black pajama pants then crawled into the bunk he and Armin had chosen to share earlier. He had a big day tomorrow so he wanted to go to bed early. It wasn't long before he had started to drift off to sleep. And soon after he fell fast asleep.

Eren stood in the ruins of his old home, surrounded by the corpses of half eaten citizens. Some, Eren had know, some he had not. He saw the faces of the kids that used to torment Armin and him, and the faces of the Garrison that were supposed to protect them. And others, many others. All half-bodies, bitten of at the waist, guts spilling out messily. Then there were the corpses that were only made up of bottom halves of humans. All of them were once people. Now they're all nothing but casualties in an unwinnable war. The air was stained with the horrid smell of blood. That awful copper smell overpowered everything and nearly made Eren vomit.

Then he saw her. Nearly ten feet in front of him was his mother standing with her head bowed. Eren tried to shout to her but, nothing came out of his mouth. He tried to run to her but, his legs were unable to move. He tried to reach out to her but, his hands were unable to reach. He kept trying with all his effort, until she raised her head to reveal her face. Her eyes were nowhere to be found. Only empty sockets. Her face was stained with remnants of bloody tears.

"Eren..." She called in a weak raspy voice that didn't quite sound like her own. "Why didn't you save me Eren? Why...? You let me die!" She screamed at him.

"You're useless... And you're not fit to be a soldier..." He heard the voice of his sister tell him. He looked to the left and faced her. She was equipped with ODM gear with blades stained with blood. "If it weren't for me you wouldn't even be here right now..."

Armin's voice erupted from behind him. "Just give up Eren. You'll never make it outside the walls. You're not even smart enough to pass any of the written exams they'll give us and you know it. Just give up before you get you and everything else killed." He stated as Eren turned towards him.

And finally to his right his father appeared. "Son, just give up... You're not strong enough... You won't ever be able to kill the Titans or avenge your mother. They've won." He explained as Eren faced him. "The Titans will just kill you, devour you!"

They all disappeared within an instant. All of the corpses that had been there previously had now disappeared. The world around had disappeared in fact. It had all gone completely black. All he could see were those horrible faces. And the hands reaching towards him. Wrapping their hands around different parts of his body and ripping him apart. The pain was unbearable. He felt his skin be ripped apart like paper and felt each part of his body afterwords. The Titans gorged themselves on his body as he watched with horror.

He tried to scream his protest. He tried to scream "No!" but couldn't muster the words.

"No..." He tried to cry out but found his voice silent. "No...!" He tried again. "No!" And again. "NOOOOOO!"

Eren woke up in a cold sweat drenching his clothes. He glanced around the dark room. Everyone else had already went to bed and from the way the moonlight entered through the window he assumed it was around one thirty in the morning. Eren cautiously got out of bed, so to not wake Armin. He slid his shoes on and grabbed a jacket as he crept outside.

Eren walked stealthily around the training grounds, avoiding any instructors out and about to catch roaming trainees like himself. He walked over to the edge of the forest and stepped in the thicket of woods. He didn't roam far until he spotted someone. At first he thought it was an instructor but this was quickly disproved when he saw the way they looked.

It was a short girl with a petite frame and slender legs. She was was wearing a pair of tan pajama bottoms and her white hoodie. She had short ashen blonde hair tied back in a right fringe. She had bright blue eyes and a pronounced nose. Her complexion was rather pale. Her expression was a menacing glare that looked like she would kill anyone who crossed her. Her eyes had a coldness that made his spine shutter.

"Wow she's sorta cute..." Eren thought to himself as he hid behind a tree. Ye decided to turn back and leave her alone. As he took a step back he crushed a twig underfoot and it broke with a loud snap.

"Who's there?" The blond questioned looking in his direction. "Come on out."

Eren had no choice. He stepped out slowly careful not to give her any reason to think he wanted to hurt her. "Don't worry I'm not an instructor... I just, couldn't sleep and decided to take a walk." He informed her with his hands raised in surrender.

"You too, huh?" She asked, looking like she didn't really wanted him to answer. "So what's you're name?"

"The name's Eren Yeager." Eren said proudly than quickly asked. "What about you?"

She hesitated before telling him but said anyways. "I'm Annie. Annie Leonhardt."

"Nice to meet you Miss Annie Leonhardt. It's a pleasure to meet you." He responded reaching his hand out to her.

She didn't shake his hand but nodded her agreement. "Well I'll see you around... Mr. Eren Yeager." She says with a cold expression but what seems to be a hint of kindness in her voice as she walks away, her hips swaying ever so lightly.

Eren felt his heart skip a beat.

 _That was the day... I met her..._


	2. Chapter 2

Eren felt his face become overcome with intense pain as it struck the ground. He felt himself drift out of consciousness just to be brought out of it a few moments later with his head laid on the pillow of one of the many infirmary beds. He sat up with an acute pain assaulting his head.

The nurse stepped into the room and walked directly towards him. "Hello Eren Yeager." The woman said with a small inviting smile. "Glad to see you're awake. You're alright to go to the mess hall whenever. You're quite alright all that was wrong was just a little blood, but we bandaged you up so you're fine." She informed him placing on small piece of paper on the bedside table, with written permission to leave the infirmary.

"Oh. Uh. Thank you." Eren replied with slight embarrassment. Eren stood up and took the slip in hand. He left the infirmary, after making the bed he had been unconscious in, and made his way to the infirmary. The entire time he walked their and, even after he had arrived, his mind was plagued with the fact that he had failed to keep himself steady in the Omni-Dimensional Mobility gear test.

"I...I'm going to be kicked out of the One-Hundred and Fourth Trainee Squad." He kept thinking to himself until Mikasa grabbed his shoulder and snapped him back to life with a lot of pain and saying his name.

"Worrying won't solve a thing." Armin chirped in. "There's still time to get some practice in come morning."

"How pathetic..." Eren thought aloud. "How am I supposed to kill them if I can't even stand up straight?"

"It might be time to let that dream die..." Mikasa replied shocking the other two occupants of the table.

"What do you mean?" Eren asked, his eyes wide.

Mikasa replied with her normal stoic expression. "I think you should give up this attempt to become a soldier. There's a lot more to fighting and combat than just throwing your life away in vain."

"What are you? After everything we saw that day? After everything that happened to my mom? You're crazy if you think I'm just gonna walk away." Eren replied, his voice raising slightly.

"I get it, but no matter how determined you are..." Mikasa began still not looking towards Eren.

"Eh. Wait what do you mean?

"...Because whether you're fit to be a soldier, isn't up to you." She finished finally glancing at him.

Eren was taken aback at this and flinched slightly as his teeth starting grinding together. The bell to signal the time for trainees to return to their sleeping quarters sounded and he stood up and stormed off, without Mikasa realizing. "Let's go." He said to Armin and the blond boy followed.

After they left Eren made his way to his quarters and asked help from a multiple of his other trainees. After a bit of humiliations from his other trainees he decided to ask to mountains of boys named Reiner Braun and Bertolt Hoover.

Reiner is a tall boy with broad shoulders. He has short blond hair with golden eyes and a serious expression that gives him an intimidating presence. His body seems extremely muscular and he has a pale complexion and beady eyes.

Bertolt is considerably taller than his blond friend but was far more slender and less muscular. He has short dark hair with brown eyes and a lengthened face. He is tanner that Reiner and seems far more worried.

"Come on!" Eren pleaded with the taller boys. "I heard from everyone you're both really good at it! Bertolt, Reiner..."

"Sorry kid, but there isn't some special trick to just hanging there." Reiner explained. "Not to be harsh nut if it's advice you want I'm not really the guy."

"Alright." Eren replied sounding defeated.

"Let's just hope it comes to you tomorrow." Armin said, trying to cheer him up.

"Hold on..." Bertolt told them. "Aren't the two of you originally from Shiganshina?" He asked the two shorter boys.

Armin responded. "Yeah, that's right...

"Then you should know first hand how terrifying they are... Why on earth would you want to be soldiers?" Bertolt questioned them.

Armin and Eren glanced at each other briefly. As if to ponder whether they should answer.

"I didn't see the things Eren did. He saw their blood lust firsthand before anyone realized how bad it was." Armin answered, finally deciding. "And I? I knew I couldn't sit idly by as the royal government forced the citizenry into the failed territory retrieval operation."

"I see..." Bertolt responded grimly.

"So where are the two of you from?" Armin asked innocently.

"Oh Reiner and I? We're from a mountain village just outside of Wall Maria." Bertolt responded.

The two other boys jumped at attention. "But that means..." Armin began.

"Yeah..." Bertolt interrupted not letting him finish. "Unlike the more prosperous river towns, our village didn't receive word right away. The Titans were on us before we even knew what was going on." Bertolt looked away from them, his face growing darker. "It happened at dawn. All the livestock were so restless, soon after we heard these strange rumblings that just became louder and louder. Eventually I realized those rumblings were the sound of death getting closer. I...I looked out my window and..."

Armin gulped at this.

"After that...uh well uh everything is just a blur... I think we all just panicked..."

"Hey. Easy now you're just getting yourself all worked up, again." Reiner instructed him with slight worry.

"Sorry..." Bertolt responded meekly. "Basically what I've been trying to say is this, the four of us aren't like the rest, of them."

"Them who?" Armin asked curiously.

Bertolt said with fear in his voice. "The others here who've never been witness to the Titan's horror."

"Hey..." Reiner interjected placing a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder.

The four walk through the woods with Bertolt ahead of them. It's pitch black out and the only light that can be seen is the lantern in Bertolt's hand. They were walking up a slope to somewhere Eren didn't know.

"Most of them are here for show." Bertolt told them. "To do just what society expects. In a world were you're labeled a coward if you choose fieldwork by the time you turn twelve. Propriety demands our service... With that said, I'm really no different from the others... I joined the ranks hoping for an assignment in the Military Police, tucked away in the interior. If that doesn't work out I give up entirely, I don't really have the fortitude for anything else."

No one spoke for a few moments until Armin broke the silence.

"There's no shame in caring about your life Bertolt. We all do..." He had said.

"Do we?" Reiner asked, Armin and Eren looking slightly confused. "I'm going to return to the home that was taken from me. That's all I care about now. I will do it, no matter what." Reiner told them.

"What about you?" Bertolt asked Eren, breaking the new found silence. "Why did you sign up?"

Eren's face grew angrier. "Why'd I join?" He repeated the question as images of his mother's death returned to him. "I decided I have to kill them. I won't stop till every single Titan is dead and rotting. Dead. Every last one." The emerald eyed boy responded with a dangerous tone in his voice. His face showed that he was completely serious about the absurdity he just said.

Reiner looked at him with an odd expression. "You saw what those monsters are capable of... and you still want to take them on?" Reiner asked.

"Damn right." Eren replied matter-o-factly. "It's just... After screwing up the training I don't think I'm good enough to become a soldier."

The four finally stopped at the edge of cliff as the moonlight broke through the clouds and illuminated the night.

"We'll start at step one: Belt Adjustment. By tomorrow you'll be an expert." Reiner said to Eren as he turned towards him. "I know you got what it takes. I can see it in you. Am I wrong here?" He asked him with a smile.

"No." Eren replied. "I won't fail. Thank you, Reiner. Thank you."

The next day Eren stood at Three Dimensional Maneuvering Gear testing station. Standing before him was the One-Hundred and Fourth's instructor Shadis. And behind him, the rest of the trainees.

"Eren Yeager, are you ready?" Shadis asked him.

"Yes sir!" Eren responded.

Eren thought to himself. "I can do this. I have to. I may not be as talented as the rest but nobody, nobody, has more guts!"

"Proceed." Shadis instructed the trainee, who soon after started to pull the lever that drags trainees up.

As soon as he was off the ground he positioned himself in stiff form. "Time for the moment of truth." He thought to himself. To hell with working the fields" He looked around at all the surprised faces of his friends as the cheers of the other trainees echoed. "I'm not giving up! Not without a fight!" He hung there for a moment thinking to himself. "I did it! No, I'm doing it!"

But a moment later his upper body plummeted to the ground. He heard surprised gasps from the audience as he struggled to return to his upright position. "No! Not yet! Once more! I can do it!" Eren yelled desperately.

"Lower him..." Shadis instructed calmly.

"I... I'm finished..." Eren muttered to himself in disappointment.

"Fodna, please exchange belts with Mr. Yeager." Shadis instructed the other trainee who obliged swiftly, with a 'Yes sir.'

After the two had switched belts Eren was pulled up feet above the ground by the other trainee once again. This time however Eren hung there effortlessly.

"Your equipment was defective." Shadis explained. "If given a piece of functional gear you may be useless after all. Quarter master didn't didn't notice this broken clasp. Might have to visit the supply depot and crack a couple skulls."

Eren heard words of astonishment from his audience from how he had stayed upright even with broken gear.

"So you mean I... I didn't wash out?!" Eren asked perplexed.

Shidis responded. "You made the cut. Now keep training cadet!"

Eren thrust his hands toward the sky with an accomplished look on his face. "I did it! I really did it! Check it out Mikasa! I'm doing it! I can fight the Titans! You don't have to worry about me! Not anymore!" He thought to himself with a large grin on his face.

Eren was leaving the mess hall after everybody else had already left. The other trainees had congratulated him on his victory. Just about everyone did. Connie had even apologized for what he had said the previous day.

"So, why are you leaving the mess hall so late?" Eren heard a familiar voice ask, breaking his train of thought. He turned to find the same blonde girl he had met on his first night here waiting outside the mess hall doors.

"Hey? What are you doing here... Uh Annie right?"

"Yeah that's my name.' She said not giving off any emotion. "As for why I'm here, I thought that congratulations were in order. Well congrats... Glad you weren't kicked out." Annie responded and without another word, or before Eren could say anything, She disappeared into the night.

Eren felt his heart beat slightly faster as he heard her say. "...Glad you weren't kicked out."

Not many people know that was our second time meeting.


	3. Chapter 3

A loud thud was heard as Eren introduced Reiner to the ground by grabbing a handful of his jacket and flipped him over. The hand holding the pseudo knife restricted by Eren's other hand.

It had been two years since Eren and the other trainees had been recruited. They were practicing hand to hand combat and Reiner had Eren had chosen to spar each other.

"Oooww... Next time you do the bad guy." The tall blonde replied, reaching for the wooden knife in Eren's hand. "Jeez... How can you toss a big guy like me...?" He asked stretching out his injured back.

"Sorry..." Eren replied looking at the sitting boy. "I'm not so good at holding back."

Reiner asked. "You're pretty damn familiar with brawling aren't you?"

"When I was in town there was that crazy big kid bully I used to play with..." Eren explained. Familiar memories of his past entering his mind as thought about his peaceful childhood before the Titan's broke through.

"Uh-huh..." Reiner answered as Eren helped him up.

"That said... What's with this training about?" Eren asked. "Soldiers fighting other people? I'd hate to see that happen."

"Don't let the instructor hear you..." The tall blonde warned with a uneasy smile, looking out of the corner of his eyes.

"I mean only an idiot would deal with his mark without a weapon in the first place." Eren prattled on.

"Then what do you do?" Reiner asked.

Eren answered matter-of-factly. "Run for it of coarse."

"That's irresponsible..." Reiner told him, glaring at the shorter boy.

"You don't understand, and that wooden knife doesn't help." Eren told him. "If that hand to hand move does work at all... That just means you've been lucky. In real life..." Eren paused slightly as he remembered back to when he killed those men. "...If it fails, nine times out of ten you go bye-bye. It isn't some child's play..."

"I know where you're coming from." Reiner said after a brief moment of silence. "But you see... I think that's an all the more irresponsible thing to do. We're soldiers." He said bluntly, shocking Eren slightly. "Sometimes you can't back out. No matter how bad your choices. When something you have to protect is threatened, you have no choice but to step in and defend it. We must stand ready to use force, be it a cannon or hand to hand to hand combat. And this, no matter the foe. That, in my opinion... is the responsibility of the strong. A soldier's responsibility..." Reiner informed him.

"The only child here..." Eren thought to himself. "...Is me. I"m just a kid who knows nothing except letting out his own feelings... Just as I did that one time..."

"Ugh... Listen to me being a preachy smart ass... Let's get back to training.'

Eren continued the thought, not really paying attention to Reiner. "I never even considered... the responsibility that came with power."

"Hm? Hey... Check that out..." Reiner told him.

"Hm?" Was all Eren gave as a reply at first. "Aah... Annie you mean... She's good at avoiding the instructor, she is. He hasn't busted her lazy slacker's ass yet." Eren said as he remembered the few times he had talked to her in the past.

A devious grin etched it's way onto Reiner's face. He said glancing sideways at Annie. "I suggest we teach her a thing or two about fighting."

Eren responded surprised. "Uh?"

"Time for another sermon. To the dilettante, this time." The blond responded almost menacingly. "Let us teach her... What being a soldier's all about."

The two boys walked up to the short blonde. Eren stood in front of her a few feet away, looking directly at her, and Reiner stood to the right of her, facing them both. Annie looked at them with a frigid glare.

"Don't fancy the instructor's headbutt, do ya? The bulky blond taunted her, "If you don't wanna get even shorter than you already are... Remember what it was like when you came here and put your serious hat on."

Eren asked confused. "Uh? Man, what kind of pretext is that...?"

Eren glanced at Annie and his eyes grew wide. He began to shake slightly as he looked at her. "Ah...! She's mad all right... I always thought she looked scary... But it's nothing next to when she get's really angry..." Eren thought to himself.

"C'mon! Let's get started Eren!" Reiner yelled getting him ready.

Annie positioned herself in a stance Eren had never seen before. "Annie? This is formal training against bladed weapons, remember? You do know how it's done don't you?" Eren asked a little worried about the short blonde in front of him. After she had said nothing for a few moments he rushed foreword readying to thrust the pseudo blade at her with all his might, shouting. "Here goes!"

As he rushed her he saw an intensity in her eyes that he had only ever seen when his sister had stabbed that man from behind. It was a glare of pure anger and adrenaline. Almost like she was ready to kill him without a second thought, without remorse.

Without warning Eren felt a large amount of pain in his right leg and collapsed to the ground. Eren had kicked him, and he hadn't even seen it. Eren made a small grunt of pain as he hit the ground.

"Whh... What the... I got...kicked in the leg?" Eren said sounding perplexed.

"Can I go now?" Annie asked as Eren muttered an 'oooww' under his breath.

"We're not done yet!" Reiner yelled. "The drill continues until you can retrieve the knife!"

"...Hey there! Not so Fast!" Eren yelled, fear outlining his voice. Annie turned towards him and he responded by trying to reason with her. "Wai...! Wait, Annie! There's a way to go about this, I'm telling you!"

With right hand she grabbed the hand holding the knife, his right hand, and with her other hand she pushed his head backwards. She stretched her leg back and in an instant kicked the bag of his legs propelling him off of his feet. He felt like he was of the ground forever, until he was overcome with immense pain. He had landed directly on his neck with his knees beside his own face.

"There..." Annie replied as she tossed him the wooden knife. Eren could slightly see the two out of the corner of his eye. Reiner looked absolutely frightened. "Now it's your turn to attack me." Annie gritted her teeth at the tall boy as she casually brushed a few loose strands of hair out of her face.

"We... Well... I..."

"Do it, Reiner!" Eren ordered from bellow, still on his neck. Reiner looked at him with an expression that showed he was horrified. "It's your responsibility... As a soldier... You taught me that, didn't you?!" Eren asked, knowing that it would trigger the taller boy to do it.

"Yeah... Some situations a soldier can't walk out of. And this is one of them." Reiner replied with a determined look on his face.

About one second later Reiner was on his neck.

Eren said amazed. "Reiner's nearly twice as big as you and you sent him flying... Awesome technique." Annie stopped walking for a second looking slightly surprised. "Who taught it to you?"

"My father did..." Annie replied bluntly.

"Did your father create that move?"

Does it matter...?" The short blonde asked. "It's not like what we're doing here is gonna serve any purpose."

"You mean this training?" The emerald eyed buy asked. "What makes you think that...?"

Annie turned to look at him. She informed the brunet still sitting on the ground because of her. "Close combat against people won't award you any credit. Those who are dead serious about their application for inland service like myself don't sweat it over that sort of thing... They use it to get a reprieve from the grueling practice. Then, there are those like yourself whose honesty pushes into stupid territory. Then those who are stupid, plain and simple..." She said looking at Sasha and Connie. "Ah..." She replied as Shadis approached the two idiots.

"Oh crap!" Eren reacted seeing this. "The instructor."

The short blonde took the wooden knife and thrust it at Eren's neck. He grabbed hher wrist stopping her motion with wide eyes, gritting his teeth in fear.

"Anyway..." She responded continuing her lecture. "The Omni-Directional Mobility is where you score most so there's no point in doing something else. Cause the rest is not about becoming a full-fledged soldier but claiming the privileges of the inland. Because in this world, the greater your aptitude to deal with the Titans is, the farther you're able to get away from them. In your opinion, what is the point of such a farce?" The blond asked with a passion in her eyes that Eren couldn't recognize.

Eren gulped as she glared wholes into his forehead. "...Well" Annie pushed his arm away as he answered her. "...I wouldn't know!"

Annie got closer to the ground dragging him with her. Soon after she swept his legs of the ground, Eren never letting go, and as soon as his back hit the ground she got on top his chest and pushed the pseudo knife at his throat once more, Eren doing everything he can to stop it.

"Human nature. How's that for an explanation?" Annie asked. "My dad was just like you guys... High on some ridiculous pipe dream of an ideal..." She told him. "As a child, I knee deep down how worthless those techniques were... But I was forced to learn them anyway, And I had no choice in the matter..." Annie stood up, never turning her gaze from Eren. "I am no longer stupid enough..." She paused for a brief second. "...to derive amusement from playing at being soldiers. Not in that piece of shit we call a world." She turned away from him and began to walk away slowly.

Reiner watched her as he finally sat up. "You're definitely not cut out to be a soldier, eh..."

* * *

The room was filled with chatter as the recruits ate supper. Eren sat beside Armin with Mikasa across from himself and Sasha beside her. Eren tried to eat his food in piece but it was difficult. He could hear Jean bragging from the table across from them and it was pissing him off. It wasn't the bragging that was pissing him off though. It was the fact he was bragging about being so good, so he could join the Military Police far from where the Titans even are.

"Hey..." Eren spoke up, his anger reaching it's boiling point. "Jean..."

"What is it, Eren?" Jean asked, a smug smile spread across his long face.

"Tell me..." The shorter boy instructed him. "...Don't you find it funny? Honing your Titan-busting techniques in an effort to get as far away from them as you can, I mean."

The taller boy answered smugly. "Yeah... You're probably right. But that's the way it works, so you gotta deal with it. The same silliness applies to all, even a guy like me."

Eren bolted up from his seat yelling at his fellow trainee. "YOU SLIMY PIECE OF SHIT!"

"DON'T GET ALL BUTTHURT OVER YOUR OWN LACK OF TALENT!" Jean yelled back, his shit eating still on his face.

"Tell me, then!" Eren yelled the order. "How are we supposed to defeat them Titans?! How, When all the competent soldiers go lock themselves up inside..?"

"Don't ask me, I wouldn't know..." Jean answered, his smiling disappearing. "...I mean..." He paused looking his right. He stood there for a second just staring in that direction, Eren looking at him slightly confused. When Jean turned back around he grabbed the smaller boy by the shirt and shouted. "DON"T FICK WITH ME YOU LITTLE BITCH...!"

"What?!" Eren asked incredibly confused by this. His emotions soon turned to anger and he glared back at the taller boy. DICK! DON'T PULL SO HARD ON MY CLOTHES! YOU'RE GONNA RUIN THEM, DAMMIT!"

"Your clothes?!" Jean yelled looking angry and perplexed. "Who gives a crap?! I'd kill just to be in your shoes!"

Eren asked. "What are you talking about? I suggest you cut the crap..."

Eren's eyes then grew wide as he glanced behind Jean. He noticed multiple people watching carefully. Especially Annie who had turned slightly to watch him and Reiner who watched carefully as he drank his tea. "...That's right..." Eren thought to himself. "He is..." Eren finally noticed the tears etching there way out of the taller boy's eyes. "...The same guy I was not so long ago..." But why is he crying? "...Wearing his heart on his sleeve. Now.. I'm different. Now I'm..." Why? "...A soldier.

Eren mimicked what had been done to him earlier. Eren grabbed the hand that had grasped a handful of his shirt then used his other hand to push his head back. He swept Jeans legs knocking him off the ground and onto his neck.

"I'm gonna use my techniques to bring the situation under control." Eren thought to himself as he knocked the taller boy to the ground.

"Ouch! That hurt...!" Jean exclaimed siting up. "You prick! What was that about?!"

"This trick I just picked up..." Eren replied. "...Is a martial art I went through hell to pick up.." Eren continued righteously. "...While you were out there chilling. A life spent in indulgence, following your every whim. That's your idea of reality? And yet, somehow, you still dare call yourself a soldier?"

The taller boy looked truly surprised. "What do you call a soldier, then?" He asked

Before Eren could ask Shadis opened the door to question the trainees. After some quick thinking from Mikasa Shadis left them alone and the night carried on in piece.

* * *

Annie and Eren stand openly in the bright sunlight watching their other trainees spar.

"Hey Annie? Is it just me... Or is Jean actually exerting himself?" Eren asked surprised.

"...Looks like it..." Annie answered. "Not that he's intent on becoming a good soldier or anything..." She informed him glancing up. "He just wants to be able to kick the crap out of you."

"You don't say... Still..." Eren answered grinding his teeth calmly. "...He's serious about his close combat training now. But hey. Am I a good kicker or what?" He said to her breaking whatever memory seemed to be lost to, even though she seemed not to want to remember it. "I picked it up from watching you at it. But it worked out great, I'll say."

"Ha..." She responded frigidly. "That was hopeless. A complete train-wreck."

"Why..." Eren asked completely surprised. "Where did I get it wrong?"

After a slight moment of silence Annie answered. "If you like that technique so much..."

Annie paused. And it looked like she... Smiled? "Did... Did Annie just smile...?" He asked himself. "No... I must have just been seeing things... Annie hasn't smiled once since I've known her."

"...Maybe I can teach it to you?" She asked, finishing her previous thought.

"Uh? Thanks. But I'll pass." The brunet answered. "Those kicks in the legs hurt, you know."

A few moments passed until she finally said. "Come on, you don't have to hold back one bit." Then she flipped him.

 _I didn't know it, but that was the start of the happiest, most painful, greatest, and saddest time I had ever went through... And ever will. Those days seem so far now. But I will never forget them._


	4. Chapter 4

"FUCK!" Eren yelled in pain as Annie floored him once again.

"Shut up Yeager!" The short blond standing over him hissed. "Are you trying to get us caught you idiot?"

"Sorry, Annie..." He replied as he sat up rubbing his neck.

It was around midnight and the two had snuck out of their individual barracks. They had decided to meet in the same spot they had first talked to each other, in a clearing not to far into the woods. Everywhere around the clearing, which was lit by the moon, was pitch black. The sounds of nocturnal creatures echoed around them. And Eren was sure that more than just once he had say crimson eyes glaring at them from the darkness, but Annie had just called him a wimp who was just seeing things.

They've been training for a food hour and a half and Eren was battered and bruised. He was tired and his breathing was ragged. But Annie looked like she could go on for hours. She didn't have a mark on her, not from Eren`s lack of trying, and her breathing was just as light as when they had started. It doesn't even look like she's broken a sweat.

"Don't apologize Yeager." Annie told him coldly. "Just do it..." Annie looked down at him with her frigid blue eyes. "Back up. We`re doing it again..."

Eren began to crawl back with fear. "N-now Annie... Calm down... L-let's take a little break..." He begged, his voice shaky from fear.

Annie sighed and turned on her heal walking towards a tree with a think trunk. "Fine Yeager... But only for a little while..." She said sitting with her back against the tree. She closed her eyes and adjusted the hood of her hoodie.

The boy sighed with relief as he sat with his back against a tree. He looked up at the star filled night sky with a small smile on his face. "Beautiful..." He muttered to himself under his breath.

It had not been long since Annie had started training him. In fact she had only started training him three days ago. And he agreed so easily, much to his sister's disappointment.

"Why had Mikasa been so opposed to us training together?" Eren thought to himself. "Did something happen between the two of them that I don't know about?"

"Hey Annie?" Eren said grabbing the blonde's attention. Annie opened her eyes and glared at Eren. "Did something happen between you and Mikasa? I only ask because she was so opposed to me training with you." Eren questioned her.

The girl sighed. "No Yeager... Nothing happened between your 'girlfriend' and me." She replied putting emphasis on the word girlfriend. "She's just crazy... And obsessed over you... And overprotective..."

Eren choked slightly. "What!? M-Mikasa and me are not dating! She's my adopted sister! I don't feel that way towards her!" Eren basically shouted looking red in the face.

Annie raised one of her eyebrows, slightly, looking slightly more interested in the conversation. "Is that so?" She asked with a slight grin playing on her lips. "How interesting..." The blonde replied. "...very interesting..."

"What?" Eren asked not quite hearing the last part of what she had said.

A slight blush appeared on her face as her small smile disappeared. "Nothing!" She replied standing up and began walking. She walked straight towards the path back to the training grounds.

"Hey!? Annie? Where are you going? What about my training?" Eren questioned her frantically.

"We're done for the night..." She responded not facing him. "I'm going to bed... We'll train before breakfast tomorrow..." Annie told him. And without another word she walked off with Eren right behind her.

Eren kept a close eye on Annie. He noticed that she kept looking to either side, glancing every so often behind her. She seemed on edge to Eren. Almost afraid.

"Hey, Annie, are you okay?

She jumped at the sound of his voice. "Y-yeah... Of coarse I am... What would give you the idea that I'm not?" She asked defensively.

"You just seem... I don't know... Off a bit..." Eren informed her as they walked back. Then a thought came into his head. "Annie, are you... Afraid of the dark?" He asked not expecting that to be the case.

Annie muttered something that Eren couldn't hear.

"What did you say Annie?"

She mumbled something slightly louder, but Eren still couldn't tell what she was saying.

"I'm sorry, Annie, but I didn't hear that. Can you repeat yourself?" The brunet asked.

"Fine! I said yes!" Annie snapped at him. "Are you happy now?" Annie stormed off after saying it, looking angrier than ever.

Eren smiled to himself slightly. "Looks like I'm getting closer to Annie..." He thought to himself.

He rushed to Annie's side. "Wait up, Annie. Hahahah!"

* * *

Eren moaned with pain as he held the cold wet cloth against his bruised eye. It had been a week since Eren had figured out that Annie had been afraid of the dark and ever since she had been far rougher with him. The day before she had pulled his arm out of its socket. The day before that she nearly broke a few of his ribs. But today she had eased up a little bit. She only knocked him out, gave him a black eye, and a concussion.

"Are you okay, Eren?" Armin asked from beside of the infirmary bed.

"Yeah..." The taller boy replied. "I'm fine... Just a bit of a headache..."

"Annie must pay for this!" The Eurasian girl on the other side of the bed stated. Mikasa was fuming with rage. She had her hands clenched around the metal frame of the bed, her knuckles white.

"N-no, Mikasa!" Eren exclaimed. "I-I'm fine I swear. I'm not even mad. I'm the one who provoked her to do this... It's my fault." Eren reassured her not fully believing everything he had just said.

"Really?!" Mikasa asked releasing the bed frame, indents from where she had been holding on. "What did you do, Eren?"

Eren gulped nervously. "Um... N-nothing..." He replied with a slight blush forming on his cheeks.

Armin asked, saving the taller boy. "So Eren... How long will you be in the infirmary?"

"About a week to fully recover..." The brunet boy told them silently praising Armin for his assistance.

"Oh sorry to hear that man." Armin responded. "Just tell us if you need anything, okay?"

"Yes, Eren!" Mikasa replied a little too abruptly and a little too loudly. "If you need anything Eren just ask me! I will do anything to help you!"

"Thanks guys..." Eren replied kindly, but in his mind he had already slapped his palm against his forehead ten times now.

"Excuse me? Mr. Arlert? Miss Ackerman?" The nurse interrupted. "Visiting hours have ended. You'll have to come visit tomorrow."

"But...!" Mikasa began but was interrupted by the fragile blond boy pulling her out of the room.

"That's quite alright ma'am." He blurted out. "Let's go Mikasa."

Eren sighed. "Thanks... Um what time is it ma'am?"

"It's ten thirty at night Mr. Jaeger. And you arrived this morning at about eleven-fifty-two this morning." The woman informed him walking towards the lanterns, extinguishing the flames. "It's time for bed. Goodnight Mr. Jaeger" The woman closed thee door as she left the room. Leaving Eren in the room sitting on his bed alone, before he could answer.

"Goodnight..." Eren muttered to himself as he lied down in the infirmary bed. Eren closed his eyes as he slowly began to fall into the land of dreams.

* * *

Eren stood in the ruins of his old home, surrounded by the corpses of half eaten citizens. Some, Eren had know, some he had not. He saw the faces of the kids that used to torment Armin and him, and the faces of the Garrison that were supposed to protect them. And others, many others. All half-bodies, bitten off at the waist, guts spilling out messily. Then there were the corpses that were only made up of bottom halves of humans. All of them were once people. Now they're all nothing but casualties in an unwinnable war. The air was stained with the horrid smell of blood. That awful copper smell overpowered everything and nearly made Eren vomit.

Then he saw her. Nearly ten feet in front of him was his mother lying on the ground, bloody and ripped in half. Eren tried to run to the corpse of his mother, but he couldn't. All he could do was look at her. Look down at her. From a height that could only be achieved from atop a building or by a Titan. He kept looking down at his mother. Looked at her bloody face. Stuck in an eternal look of pain. But something was missing. Her eyes were nowhere to be found. Only empty sockets. Her face was stained with remnants of bloody tears.

He looked around. He wished he didn't though. All around him were corpses. Corpses of Mikasa... Armin... His father... Reiner... Bertolt... Jean... Marco... The rest of his fellow trainees... Soldiers he didn't know... Civilians he didn't know... So many corpses... All looking at him with painful expressions and empty sockets. Th-they were all dead... All dead...

"E-Eren..." He heard a hoarse voice speak from bellow.

Eren jumped slightly and looked down to see Annie. She was lying there staring up at him with her cold blue eyes. Blood was circulating from her tear ducts like she had been crying. Blood stained her mouth and chin. Her clothes were tattered and bloody and her right leg was missing and she was bleeding heavily. A wooden poll had went completely through her left shoulder. The blood from the broken end of it seemed to be fresh and dripped off the end of it.

Eren wanted to cry with joy... Someone was alive! He was so happy... "Annie!" He roared.

"Eren..." She choked out hoarsely.

"Yes Annie!?" He questioned her yelling as loud as he could. "What is it, Annie!?"

"It... It's all your fault... You did this..." Annie muttered harshly. "...You're a monster... Just like them..."

Eren felt something inside him shatter. He felt all the warmth in the world disperse and all he could feel was the cold... The darkness.

Eren bolted up in his bed covered in sweat. He was breathing raggedly. His head was aching and his heart was pounding furiously. Then he heard a knock on the window. He jumped and glanced over to see a pale blonde girl staring at him through the window.

Eren jumped out of the bed, opening the window. "Annie? What the hell are you doing here?" He asked obviously confused.

"I'm here to check on you... Duh..." She said matter-of-factly, lifting herself through the now open window.

"Yeah I know but why?" Eren asked.

"Well because..." Annie bit her lower lip as she paused. "I felt bad about how I've been treating you this last week... And for giving you a concussion and putting you in the infirmary... And I wanted to say sorry..."

"Well apology accepted then..." Eren replied with a cheeky grin.

"That wasn't the apology... Eren..." She said with a deep blush on her face. "This is..." She closed her eyes and puckered her lips. Annie leaned in closely.

Eren's face felt red and his heart began to beat rapidly. The brunet gulped and closed his eyes as he puckered his lips and leaned in. Then he felt a pair of soft lips graze his cheek. When Eren opened his eyes he saw a blushing Annie climb out the window.

"Cya tomorrow Eren... I'll be back in the morning to give you your breakfast." Annie replied not looking at him. "Goodnight..."

"Yeah... Night, Annie." Eren replied, a large crimson blush plastered all over his face. Eren placed his hand on the cheek Annie had kissed and smiled blankly into space. "I... I think I'm in love..."

 _That was the very first kiss we ever had... Or rather she ever gave me... And to be honest... I don't regret the path it put us on..._


	5. Chapter 5

It had been three days since Eren had been emitted to the infirmary, and he was bored out of his skull. He was sick and tired of being stuck in this bed twenty-four seven. The only good part of his days were when Armin and Mikasa or Reiner and the others came to visit.

Well actually, his real highlights were when Annie came to visit. When she did they were always alone. Annie always brought him his meals, too. She said that she volunteered because she was the one who had put him in the infirmary. But he knew that wasn't quite the case. If it had been she wouldn't stay and eat with him, and she wouldn't visit when she was supposed to be training or in the middle of the night.

He looked out his open window. It was the middle of the day and his fellow trainees were most likely practicing hand to hand combat. Which meant that Annie would be arriving to visit pretty soon.

Sure enough she appeared in front of the window and began climbing through it. "Hello Jaeger." She greeted coldly, as always. But he knows that she likes him more than she likes other people.

"Hey Annie!" He greeted, immediately cheering up. "Hey you can call me Eren, you know." He told her.

"Okay... Eren." She responded awkwardly.

"That's better." He beamed happily. "So you skipped Combat practice again?"

"Yeah." She replied simply. "No point in practicing when you're not there to teach."

"Aw. Ain't that sweet." The sound of their instructor sounded behind her and Annie's eyes grew large. "Almost makes me shed a god damn tear!" He shouted.

Annie turned around and saluted Shadis quickly. "Sir!" She cried, stoically.

"So this is where you've been sneaking off to all weak!" He stated loudly. "I won't make your punishment to severe since you've been sneaking off to see a fellow trainee in the infirmary! But you are still going to be punished!" He informed her. "I want you to go run laps around the training grounds the sun goes down! And no meals for the rest of the day!"

"Sir?" Annie spoke up. "What about Yeager, Sir? It's my job to bring him food." She asked

"I'll have cadet Carolina take care of it for today!" He responded. "Now get moving!" He yelled and Annie jumped to it, running outside. As soon as she was gone he spoke up again. "Cadet Yeager!" He yelled, making Eren jump.

"Y-yes Sir?" Eren asked in fear, giving his commander a salute while remaining in bed.

"Get better." Shadis instructed, oddly calm. "When with you cadet Leonhardt seems for more cheerful and active." With that Shadis left, leaving Eren confused.

"She does...?" Eren said to himself quietly.

For the rest of the day Eren's head was plagued with thoughts of Annie. He thought about how she was more cheerful and active. How fun she was to hang out with. Her beautiful smile. Her cold but pretty eyes. Her smooth looking blonde hair. Her pale complexion that complimented her well. And how beautiful she was all together.

Eren had learned only a few days ago how hard he had actually fallen for his blonde teacher. He never thought he would feel like this for anyone. But he did. He had fallen for Annie Leonhardt like he had dropped from the sky.

He was engrossed in thought he had not noticed Mina directly in front of him.

"Um Eren..." She said bringing him out of his trance. "I have your food." She smiled.

"What? Oh!" He realized what was going on. "Just set it on the desktop." He told her.

"Okay." She responded, doing as she was told. "Hey Eren? Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure." He answered. "What is it?"

"Are you and Annie dating?" She asked.

"Eh?" He responded. "Why?"

Mina giggled to herself. "No reason." She told him before running off.

"Weird..." He muttered to himself before starting on his meal.

* * *

Eren walked out of the infirmary, breathing in the fresh air. He stretched his unused muscles. Eren had finally been released from the infirmary. In Eren's opinion though he had not been released fast enough. Especially since he could not see Annie as much.

Ever since she had been caught sneaking off to see him during trainee, he had only seen her when she had brought him his meals. Although, she hadn't stayed to eat with him like she had before.

"Hey Eren!" A voice called to him distracting him from his thoughts. He looked over to see his a short blonde running up to him, followed by a taller caramel colored woman. "Glad that you're out of the infirmary."

"Oh. Hey, Krista. Ymir." He greeted the two. Eren wasn't overly fond of the two. He never really liked how kind Krista was. He always thought it unnatural. And he never really took the time to talk to Ymir. "What are you two doing here?" He asked, expecting her to say something sweet and caring.

"I came to congratulate you on getting out of the infirmary." The blue eyed girl said with a smile. "And to invite you to go camping with Ymir, myself, and a few of our other trainees on our week of in a month."

"Yeah. Krista thought it'd be a good way for all of us to relax and become better friends." Ymir replied. 'She's so considerate. I swear one day I'm going to marry you one day, Krista." The taller girl replied wrapping her arm around her.

Eren scratched the back of his head. "I don't know... I was planning on training on my combat skills during that time..."

"Oh come on Eren." Krista pleaded, ignoring Ymir for the time being.. "Even Annie said she would go!"

At hearing Annie's name he had decided he would go. "In that case then... Sure." He told her, making it sound like he had to think it over a little.

"Great!" She yelled with glee. "We'll be camping for four days so be sure to pack for it. When the time comes of coarse." She instructed him before running off, with Ymir trailing not to far behind.

"Well back to training..." Eren muttered to himself.

* * *

Eren had trained all day since he had been discharged from the infirmary. He had worked five times as hard as he would normally to make up for all the time he had wasted in the infirmary. He even skipped dinner and just continued his training.

When it came time to sleep he didn't even show up to his barrack. He just waited for Annie in the same spot they always trained at night.

He waited for hours, giving his body the much needed rest it had earned.

"Didn't think you'd show up." He heard the voice of who he was waiting for behind him.

"Is that why you took so long?" He asked, jokingly.

"No." She stated. "It's because you worked extra hard today. I wanted to give you some time to rest up a little."

Eren smiled as he stood up. "No need." He told her. "I have a lot of pent up energy."

"Is that so?" She asked with a small smile, that was reserved only for him. She raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "I'll have to see this for my self." She replied getting into her signature position.

Eren got into a similar position and the two stared at each other for a second. Then in an instant Annie rushed him. Eren swung for her head but she ducked and moved to the side. She wrapped one arm around his torso and the other grabbed his arm and she flipped him on his back. As soon as he was on the ground Annie got on top of him. Annie pinned his legs under her knees and held his hands down by his wrists.

"I've won!" Annie said boldly.

Eren smirked. "Don't get so cocky."

Before Annie knew what happened Eren had slipped one of his hands out of her grasp and flipped her over onto her back. As soon as he got over her he trapped her legs between his own and held her wrists above her head with one hand. There faces were not to far apart.

"Okay... I get your point." Annie replied, a deep blush on her face. "Now get off of me Yeager."

Eren didn't move though. "She looks so cute." He thought to himself.

"Didn't you here me, Yeager?" She asked. She squirmed underneath him, trying to break free but to no avail. The blush on her face grew redder.

Eren still did not move though.

She squirmed even more than before. Her cheeks were a deep red with blush and she looked nervous. She had lost her stoic calmness. "P-please, Eren..."

That had set him off. Hearing her plead while saying his name. He pressed his rough lips against her soft ones, her eyes growing large. He slipped his tongue in her mouth. It didn't take long before she gave into the kiss.

They kissed each other passionately, hungrily. Annie slipped her hands out from Eren's grasp, wrapping them around his neck and pulling him closer. He held himself up by placing his arms beside her head.

It seemed like an eternity had passed tell they had stopped for air.

"E...Eren..." Annie panted.

"Yes?" Eren asked, taking in air greedily.

"I want you." She said bluntly.

That was all Eren had to hear. He quickly reunited their lips in a passionate kiss that after each moment seemed to get more and more passionate. They kissed each other hungrily as if, if they stopped, they'd never be able to do this again. Eren moved his hands to her chest, and gently placed his hands against her breasts. Annie wrapped her legs around his waist. They were going to do it. They were going to give into their feelings, and their lust.

 _Hahahah... I can't believe I'm telling you this. If Annie knew I was telling you this she'd probably kill me. I don't care though. This is when we had finally given ourselves to each other. I just wish everything could have stayed like this. You know?_

 **Author's Note: Hey Everybody. Wrath here. I know it's been a while. Sorry about that everybody. Also I know this chapter is shorter than the others, but I like where this chapter has ended up. So I'm not sorry about that. Tell me what you guys think and if you have any ideas that would make it better. Have a good day/night.**


	6. Chapter 6

It had been three weeks since they had given into their lust, deep in the forest. And that was not the last time. Almost every other night since then they'd stop training and enjoy each other's presence, and bodies, to the fullest.

They of coarse had not mentioned any of this to any of their fellow trainees. One reason being that Mikasa would go on a killing spree and another being that the amount of teasing they'd receive, especially Annie for actually caring about someone, would be unbearable.

Despite all of this though, despite knowing that Annie had feelings for him and that she knew he had feelings for her, Eren had no idea what they were. He didn't know if they were dating, or if they were lovers, or if they were nothing more than fuck-buddies. Heck he didn't even know if she considered him a friend at the very least. And it was driving him up Wall Maria.

It's not as if they had sat down and talked about it after they had made love together. And of course it was nearly impossible to talk to her about it. During the day they were surrounded by other people so he couldn't just ask. And at night they were either to busy having sex or he was to busy getting beaten black and blue. And besides any of that it was just so awkward to bring up. What was he supposed to say? "Hey are we like dating or are we just fucking around, literally?" Sina this was making him angry.

"Hey? Eren?" Armin spoke up, breaking his train of thought. "Breakfast is over. It's time to go train, come on."

"Oh. Uh. Yeah. Okay." Eren replied standing up with his tray. Only then had he realized that all of his other trainees had already piled out.

"I'm going ahead." Armin replied as he ran out the door.

Eren walked to dispose of his tray, still filled with food. As soon as he returned the tray, while receiving dirty looks from the chefs, he exited the mess hall. When he exited he saw someone he wasn't expecting.

"Annie...? What are you doing out here?"

"Waiting for you." She offered, bored. "Why else?"

"But..." Eren answered. "You'll be late too..."

"I don't care." She stated. "We'll just get a little more time to ourselves." She flashed him the smile she saved only for him.

Eren was taken back by this statement and looked away, saying nothing to her.

The two walked in silence as they stepped ever closer to their punishments. Neither dared to break the awkward silence that had formed between them.

Eren was glad for this. It gave him more time to think. Think about the girl beside him. To think about what was between them. What had formed between them.

Eren was brought out of his thoughts from an elbow painfully going into his rib cage. Only then had he noticed the fuming Shadis standing before him. Upon instinct Eren saluted his instructor with fear spread across his face. Annie soon followed his example, her face remaining stoic as usual.

"CADET EREN YEAGER! CADET ANNIE LEONHARDT!" Shadis roared. "WHAT IN THE HELL TOOK YOU LITTLE MAGGOTS SO LONG TO GET HERE!?"

"Sir!" Eren responded. "I had not been keeping track of time, Sir!"

"AND YOU LEONHARDT? WHAT"S YOUR PATHETIC EXCUSE!"

"I have none, Sir." She answered, clearly bored. "I'll just go with what Yeager said, sir."

All of Annie's fellow trainees, including Eren, were staring at her with their mouths open in shocked awe. Even Mikasa seemed to have lost her stoic composure, which was unthinkable. Every trainee, and even a few of the fellow instructors, kept glancing between Annie and Shadis.

If Shadis wasn't furious before he was far beyond that point know. His face was dark red and was twitching with anger. His teeth were grinding together and his eyes were wider than normal. A vein could be seen on his forehead.

Then he burst. "CADET LEONHARDT AND CADET YEAGER, SINCE YOU DON"T KNOW HOW TO KEEP TRACK OF TIME AND SEEM TO BE EXTRA COCKY TODAY YOUR PUNISHMENT IS TO RUN FIFTY LAPS AROUND THE CAMP WHILE WEARING BODY WEIGHTS AND PULLING SACKS OF ROCKS TIED TO YOUR WAIST!" He bellowed to them, making Eren and every other person except Annie to shake in place from fear. Including his fellow instructors. "AND TO ADD TO THAT, EVERY TRAINEE WILL MAKE A MESS IN THE MESS HALL AND KITCHEN AFTER SUPPER!" He continued then quieted down to a whisper, making even Annie shutter a little bit. "And the two of you will clean both rooms spotless, even it it takes all night long... DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!?"

"Yes, Sir!" The two said in unison, Eren's voice of fear being heard over Annie's.

"THEN GO!"

The two jumped into a sprint towards the equipment building. Eren stumbled a little at first and nearly tripped but caught himself.

"Why is this happening to me?" Eren asked himself.

* * *

Eren dragged his feet forward, Annie a few feet behind him. Eren struggled to cross a line that his fellow trainees were kind enough to set up with a rope. The sun had long since set and dinner was most likely over by know.

"Fifty..." Eren gasped as he collapsed, breathing heavily.

It wasn't long before Annie collapsed beside him, breathing just as heavy.

"D...damn you..." Eren breathed quietly.

Annie gigged at this. "heheh... S...sorry..." She apologized. "G...guess I went to f...far..."

"Y...you think..." He replied, fumbling to take off the weighted clothing.

"Hey! Eren! Annie!" Jean called out as he walked over to them with a canteen in each hand.

"Th...the hell do you w...want, Horse face?" Eren asked as he finally lost the weighted jacket and ankle weights and began on the wrist weights.

The smaller boy smirked. "Guess you don't want any water? Huh?" He tossed Eren one of the canister's and Eren caught it, uncapping it and letting the water slide down his throat greedily.

"Thanks Jean." Eren replied after a long sip. He wiped his mouth and started untying the ropes around his waist.

"Don't mention it." He told him as he walked over to Annie, whom had finally lost all the extra weight. "Here Annie." He said to her as he held the canister in front of her face.

She took the canteen from his hands and gave him a hoarse "Thanks." before taking a long sip.

As soon as she took her lips from the canteen a drop of water slid from her lips downwards. Eren watched the droplet slide down her neck towards her unbuttoned shirt, which she had undone to help save herself from the heat after removing her sweatshirt. The emerald-eyed boy gulped as the droplet slid in between her cleavage. Annie shivered slightly as soon as the drop of water disappeared from his perverted view.

Eren's eyes were drawn away as soon as Jean had crouched down in front of him, placing both hands on Eren's shoulders. "Eren did you see that?" He whispered. "You know I've never noticed this before but Annie's kind of cute."

At hearing the taller boy say this a pang of jealousy struck his heart. "What are you talking about, Jean?"

"Don't get me wrong." Jean replied. "She's not really my type." The Horse-faced boy explained. "But I think you should ask her out dude. She seems to like you, at least more so than she likes anybody else."

"Wh...what brought this up?"

"Nothing. Can't a pal just give his friend a bit of advise?" He said with a shit eating grin spread all over his face.

"Yes." He responded. "A **PAL** can but last time I checked we weren't friends."

Jean looked at him with an annoyed expression. "Listen here you little shit." He replied gripping his shoulders tighter. "I just want to help you out cause it's pretty obvious to me that you two like each other. So just man up and ask her out already."

"Something wrong here?" Annie asked from behind him, staring down at Jean. Her eyes were filled with rage but other than that she looked stoic as always.

She hadn't heard anything. She was angry because it looked like Jean was trying to hurt him.

Jean let go quickly, putting his hands up in surrender. "N...no!" He told her in fear. "I'm just giving him advice in asking a girl out." He assured her.

At hearing this Annie's expression turned to one of pure rage.

"Oh shit! You should run Jean." Eren warned.

"Wha-" Jean began before he had ended up on his neck, twitching in agony. Eren had barely even seen it happen.

Annie pressed her foot against his backside and pushed him over so he could see Eren. She then grabbed the emerald-eyed boy by the collar. "He doesn't need your help." She told him before she pulled Eren into a deep kiss. When she broke the kiss she grabbed Jean by the collar and pulled him up. "Not a word of this to anybody. Understand?" The tall boy nodded vigorously and she threw him to the ground.

"D...damn... I got to remember not to piss her off." Eren thought to himself as he stood up.

"Come on, Yeager." Annie instructed as she began walking. "We still have to clean up the mess hall and kitchen."

"Y...yeah..." Eren responded, falling in line.

* * *

"Finally done!" Eren exclaimed as he sat at one of the benches. It had nearly taken the two all night to clean both the kitchen and mess hall. They had roughly an hour or two left tell sunrise. Eren could feel the bags under his eyes.

Annie walked over to him carefully, taking a seat on his lap before wrapping an arm around his neck and kissing his forehead.

Eren instinctively wrapped his arm around her waist. The thought of how Annie had defended him ran though his head. And the same thoughts that had made him late this morning.

"What are you thinking about?" Annie asked him, taking him away from his own thoughts.

His heart began to beat incredibly fast as he gathered the courage he needed. "A...Annie..." He began, his heart beating so loudly he was sure that Annie could hear it. "...Wh...what are we?" He questioned her. "A...are we dating or are we j...just lovers?"

"Why would you ask me that?" She questioned back, obviously annoyed. "Especially after what happened with that Horse-face loser, Jean. We're dating of coarse... Suicidal idiot." She responded burying her face in his chest. "Now stop asking stupid questions."

Eren smiled to himself. He wrapped his other arm around Annie and pulled her closer. "Okay, Annie. I'll just shut up."

 _Thinking back on these days, I can't help but cry. Sorry could I borrow you're hankie? I left my at home by mistake. Thank you. That was the day that I trapped myself in a truly fucked up mess. If this hadn't happened I may not had fallen deeper in love with her. I don't regret my actions though. I mean, why would I?_


End file.
